In the related art, a double-bearing fishing reel is provided with a level wind device so as to uniformly wind a fishing line on a spool that is rotatably supported between left and right side plates. The level wind device includes a worm shaft that is rotated in front of the spool in conjunction with a winding operation of a handle rotatably provided on one side plate, and a fishing line guide body that is engaged with the worm shaft and reciprocates in a left and right direction. Accordingly, when the fishing line is threaded through a fishing line threading section of the fishing line guide body, the fishing line can be wound on the spool in parallel.
Incidentally, the above-mentioned fishing line guide body has a problem in that, for example, a flying distance of a terminal tackle may be shortened since resistance is generated due to the contact between a fishing line and the fishing line guide body when the terminal tackle is cast. Further, when the fishing line is wound on the spool, the displacement of the fishing line needs to be prevented at the fishing line guide body so that a stable spooled condition can be ensured. Accordingly, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which an upper portion of a fishing line guide section of a fishing line guide body is long in a left and right direction and a lower middle portion thereof forms a narrow groove for guiding a fishing line. The upper portion of the fishing line guide section forms a fishing line threading section (a wide opening portion) during the unwinding of the fishing line, and the lower portion of the fishing line guide section forms a guide portion during the winding of the fishing line. Further, a pillar, which can move in a vertical direction in conjunction with an operation for switching a clutch, is provided in the vicinity of the fishing line guide body in a front and rear direction. Accordingly, when the fishing line is unwound (when the clutch is turned off), the pillar is moved up and the fishing line is positioned at the fishing line threading section. As a result, resistance against a line is reduced. When the fishing line is wound (when the clutch is turned on), the pillar is moved down and the fishing line is guided to the narrow groove. As a result, a spooled condition in which the fishing line is wound on the spool is improved.